SGX: Introductions
by Egypt
Summary: Meet the Elite team that has been created to take care of the things that the other teams can't or won't.
1. Default Chapter

SGX: Introductions

By SGX

Abridged By Egypt

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I have received permission from all members of SGX to use their characters in this story. Only one of these characters belongs to me. The rest are © their owners (see below). SG-1 does not belong to us, nor are we making any money from this. We do it solely for our own enjoyment.

Cast:  
Gunnery Sergeant Charlie Bass: RaceGlen  
Lance Corporal Jeremy Thomas: Jeremy J.  
Lieutenant Robert 'Bobby' Dalziel: Brit  
Lieutenant Bekki Eralc: Clare  
Milo Kinski: WhiteJazz  
Tamlyn Gregory: Mayhem  
Tayte: RedVelvetDragon  
Viper: Egypt  


  
  


*March 31st, 2003 08:50 Hours*

"Absolutely not. There is no way your going to get approval for these people."

Gunnery Sergeant Charlie Bass stared at the older man across the fine oak desk that separated them, his expression never wavering from the calm look that had graced his rugged features since this had started. His eyes left the General's for a moment, just long enough to glance down at the open manila folders that were spread out atop his commanding officer's desk. There were about six in all, including the two that were set apart from the main group. It was those two that had aroused such a heated response from General Hammond.

"You're not having known criminals attached to this unit." he bellowed, "I know you. You were given carte blanche to form your team from Police, Military, and civilian units but this is absolutely unacceptable!"

If Bass had cared what his commanding officer had thought half the time he'd probably be a Brigadier General by now instead of still waylaying in a Gunny position. However, it was not his sunny attitude that had won him the opportunity for this command, it was his skills. Although skills could get you far in the military they couldn't do it all. You had to have an attitude as well. Bass had an attitude...it was just the wrong one.

"After the DC disaster I was given freedom to make up whit unit from anyone I picked." his voice was calm, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at Hammond. "The President hand picked me to do this job, to do the jobs that none of the other SG teams will...or can do. Don't get me wrong, sir. I have nothing but respect for the other commanders but this is a completely different creature we are dealing with here. These people are hand picked to do the jobs that YOUR asking SG-X to do. If I can't go in there with the best that is available to me then what's the point of going in there at all? We need this unit to be made up of the best. If it's not then what's the point in even creating such a team?"

Hammond leaned back in his chair, a sigh slipping past his lips. As soon as that sigh slipped from those weathered lips Bass knew he had him. It was just a matter of convincing him that there was no alternative. That was always how it was with those in command. They never wanted to admit what was always right in front of them...the best people for the job were usually the worst scum of the universe.

"You do realize that it is going to be weeks, maybe even months before we can sanction SG-X to go through without a proper briefing."

Bass grinned, cracking his knuckles as he leaned forward. His large, left hand reached forward, his index finger reaching out to tap the picture on the nearest folder.

"We don't need to be ready right away." his eyes never left Hammond's as his hand fell still on the desk, "We have no scheduled missions. There's no burning need to take out Anubis, not after what SG-1 did to him last time. The Tok'ra and the Jaffa are keeping those damned snakes in check pretty much as it is. We're just going to give them a little...nudge in the right direction when we're ready. I'll get them trained Hammond, you let me worry about that. Right now we just need to get them together."

"These two here," Hammond pointed to the two folders that were set apart from the others, "They are going to be hard to locate. You do realize that don't you?"

"I am aware of that, sir. We'll need an insurgent strike team and a few weeks to get the one. The other...she shouldn't be too hard to locate. Apparently she's already been apprehended. Someone's doing our job for us. We'll get the military personnel in here and brief them. As for the others, let them come in blind. It's harder to say no that way."

Bass gets to his feet, snapping off a salute despite the fact that both he and Hammond are out of uniform at the moment. The General wore a suit, left over from the brunch he had with an old military friend. Bass was sporting a leather jacket, making him look more like the villain than the hero. It suited him though, his attitude more often being that of the villain. Anything to get the job done.

He gathered up the folders from the General's desk and headed for the door. Stopping as his hand wrapped around the doorknob he glanced back at the General, a wry smile splitting his features.

"Besides, you know what will happen if they do say no."

*X* *X* *X* *X*

"We have an eye witness that says they saw you leaving the scene of the crime around the time that the coroner says the victim died."

Frank Harper's only answer was silence, adding to his frustration and impatience. He had been interrogating this suspect for three hours and during the whole time they had not said a word. It was starting to get to him. He had never been faced with such an obstinate opponent.

"What do you know about Mr. Martin's death?"

Again silence, the only sound in the room was a groan from him as he ran his fingers through his hair. How could someone just set there for three hours and not say a word? Not even to protect themselves. This was no ordinary human. They had to have been trained in some way. No normal human could set still and silent for three hours while they were verbally attacked and accused of murder. How the hell did this person do it?

It was finally too much and Frank's temper got the better of him. With a roar of frustration and anger he reached across the table and grabbed the suspect by the front of their silk coat, hefting them out of their chair and pulling them almost all the way across the table. His anger and rage was meet with only a calm expression and clear eyes.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW SOMETHING! WHY WON'T YOU TALK?"

Silence reigned in the room, broken only by the door as it banged open hitting the wall. It was soon followed by the booming voice of the captain.

"FRANK!"

The detective ignored the larger man, his eyes fixed on the bluish-green ones of the person in his grasp.

"Let her go Frank! NOW!"

With another groan he shoved the woman away from him and toward the floor as hard as he could. To his surprise and dismay she landed on her feet, her calm features still taunting him as the captain pulled him out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"She knows something captain," he replied, his eyes boring into the man, "I know she does."

"And that gives you a right to beat it out of her?"

Frank frowned, his anger and frustration still on the surface. He hadn't even touched her until that moment...even though he had wanted to.

"All you have is the testimony of a half blind witness. You can't place her at the scene, you don't have any DNA evidence, you don't even have a way to link her to the victim. All you have is circumstantial evidence. No jury in their right mind would convict her."

"I know she's connected to this. All I need is time to prove it..."

"You don't have any more time Frank," the captain interrupted, "She's being released."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me! She's being released. We can't hold her anymore. We don't have anything to hold her on."

Frank's entire body twisted as he spun around and rammed his fist into the wall behind him. His entire case just went down the tubes...and he couldn't stop it.

"Who ordered the release?" he asked, his eyes focused on the dark haired woman who was now being led across the department floor.

"I don't know," the captain said, following Frank's line of vision, "All I know is that the orders came from high up...VERY high up."

A growl slipped past Frank's lips as he watched the woman. He knew in his gut that she had something to do with this death...but he had no way of proving it and with the order to have her released he knew he would never again be able to find her. It didn't help him any to see that she was being released to a group of suits. He knew something was going on here...but he couldn't change it and he couldn't stop it. Instead, all he could do was watch as the woman was led out of the police station and put into an unmarked car.

*X* *X* *X* *X*

Tamlyn observed the building across the street warily. She honestly had a bad feeling about this job and had almost walked away. However, someone had paid her a *lot* of money for this and, while she had no scruples and next to no morals, she did pride herself on her professional courtesy. Both of which demanded that you always finish a job you start.

She looked over the dark, quiet building once more before crossing the street and going down the alley next to it. She went to the motorcycle she had parked there an hour before and removed a small bag from the back. Securing it to her belt she climbed up on the back of the bike and grabbed the fire escape ladder. She left the bike where it was. Someone *might* take it, but it was hidden from view pretty well. Besides, if it was stolen she'd steal another- just as she'd taken that one.

As she climbed the fire escape she briefly wondered if she actually "owned" anything. Probably not, at least not legitimately

She reached the roof and pushed any additional thoughts out of her head. Crouching down low she listened for any sounds that were out of place. Hearing none, Tamlyn crept over to a roof access door. Pulling out a small electronic device she placed it next to the key pad on the lock. After pushing three buttons, she waited a few moments while her "key" worked to find the lock combination while scrambling the program that recorded and logged entries and exits. The door clicked open and she stepped inside.

She turned on a red-lensed flashlight and glanced down the stairway. Her information on the building's security system was pretty thorough. She walked quietly and swiftly down to the 5th floor. Her instructions had included a specific item in the far back room down the hall from the stairway entrance. The door was locked and she saw no external wires or power source connected to it.

Pulling a small kit off her belt, she grabbed two small, thin, metal spikes and inserted them into the lock. It took about 30 seconds to maneuver the pins and open the door with a barely audible 'click'.

She stepped into the hall, and took a moment to listen again. She was being paranoid tonight but she still had that gut feeling that all was not as it seemed, the hairs on the back of her neck had been on end all night. She took one last moment to decide and finally moved stealthily down the hall into the office where, even in the darkness, she could sense someone in the chair at the desk.

She averted her eyes quickly, as with a click light flooded the room. Her eyes didn't take long to adjust to it. Once they did she found herself face to face with a man who was occupying the chair behind the desk.

"I *so* do not need this right now." she rolled her eyes for emphasis.

She turned on her heel to walk back out when several heavily armed men came out of the surrounding shadows, all pointing their weapons at her.

She blinked, turned back around to the man, and placed a hand on her hip.

"All for li'l ole me? You *really* shouldn't have."

Why did she get the feeling she was being set up... again?

*X* *X* *X* *X*

Lieutenant, The Honorable, Robert St John Dalziel slammed his fist down on the desk.

"It's ridiculous and I won't stand for it."

The silver haired man sitting behind the desk sighed wearily. He wore the thick gold braid on his cuffs that designated the rank of Admiral in the Royal Navy.

"Bobby, there's nothing I can do about it. The orders come from the very top. I've heard that the Home Secretary and the Prime Minister are involved."

Bobby took no notice. "I was pulled from my course at a moments notice and told to report to a General Hammond at some hick town called Cheyenne Mountain. What the Hell is that about?"

The older man tried to calm him down, to no avail.

"I don't know, my boy." He shook his head, his graying hair shifting slightly in the artificial light. "I'm sure it's a little more important than a straight forward liaison job."

"Dad, do you know how long I waited to get on that course? The `Perisher', the one course that every submarine First Lieutenant would give his eye teeth to get on. I'm guaranteed Lieutenant Commander and my own boat if I pass, and I will pass." He smiled wryly at his father. "I've never asked you to use your influence before but I'm asking you now. Please, dad."

"It's way above my sphere of influence," his father said with a defeated sigh, "You're just going to have to put up with it."

Robert turned and without another word stormed out of the office, ignoring his father's secretary. He normally flirted outrageously with her but today he wasn't in the mood.

He exited the building and jumped into the British racing green Triumph TR7 that he'd parked illegally in the Defense Minister's space outside. He pulled away smoothly and drove through Whitehall. He needed to get on to the open road and put his foot down, that always made him feel a bit better.

He took a Motorway turn off as soon as he could and in less that ten minutes he was cruising in the outside lane at a steady hundred miles an hour. It was then that he heard the sirens behind him. Cursing colorfully he pulled over to the hard shoulder and watched as the police car pulled up behind him. One of the motorway policemen got out and walked up to the left side of the car.

"Good afternoon, Sir." The policeman gave the TR7 an appreciative look. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Do I look like a total idiot," Bobby roared, his patience completely gone, "Of course I know how fast I was going. Cut the crap, write the ticket and I'll pay the fine."

"Could I see your license, Sir?" The policeman was as cool as Bobby was irate.

Taking out his wallet and handed the small piece of plastic to the officer who glanced at it and used his radio to briefly speak to his colleague who still sat in the car behind Bobbie's.

"Just got to check you on the computer, Sir." the officer said with a nod.

They waited a few minutes before the radio squawked. The patrolman answered it; his eyes opened wide in surprise at what he was hearing. To Bobby's utter shock he closed his notebook and put it away.

"That'll be all, sir. Drive safely now." the man said as he handed Bobby's license back to him and walked back to the police car.

__

~What the hell?~ Bobby thought as the police car drove away. He was totally mystified. Never had he gotten out of a ticket like that.

Unsure of what to do or even if there was anything he COULD do he pulled back onto the motorway and made his way to his small apartment in Portsmouth without further incident. He almost fell over the suitcases stacked in the narrow hallway when he came in the door. With a look of confusion he made his way into the apartment, his eyes scanning the rooms for an explanation.

"Liza," he called. "What's going on?"

His girlfriend came out of the kitchen, her eyes red and swollen. She'd obviously been crying for some time.

"You absolute Bastard." She screamed, throwing a photograph at him. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Lizzy, love, that isn't me." he said as he stared at the revealing photo.

"Well it damn well looks like you, I don't know who she is though. You however, would appear to know her intimately." A car horn sounded. "Now get out of my way, my taxi's here."

He couldn't stop her, didn't even know how to stop her. all he could do was watch astonished as she walked out of his life. He had no idea what was going on but he was pretty certain that it was connected in some way with the job in the U.S. As much as he hated to admit it, there was only one way to find out.

*X* *X* *X* *X*

Milo Kinski followed the coroner, Dr. Martin, down a long, dimly lit corridor. He could smell the antiseptic and cleaner used on the floor. It nauseated him. The coroner's footfalls clattered loudly, followed by Milo's meeker, sneakered steps. This was the fourth time he'd been called down here in three years. It never got any easier.

Dr Martin pushed open the doors to the morgue leading Milo inside, a shiver running down his spine. It was always so damned cold in here, more than he was sure was necessary.

Dr. Martin walked over to the bank of lockers and opened the one in the very center. He slowly pulled out the tray.

"This one isn't pretty, Milo," Dr Martin said.

Milo nodded, stepping over to the coroner's side, his fingers picked at his frayed denim jeans.

"Never is, is it?" he asked nervously.

Dr Martin nodded as he unzipped the body bag. Milo made himself look at the face, even as he fought back a wave of nausea. The half-gone face of Kurt Miller, one of the many men Milo counseled at the Support Center, stared back at him.. Miller was one of the few men who knew what Milo had gone through in Special Forces, and now Kurt was laying in the morgue, dead of a self-inflected gunshot wound. Another wave of nausea overtook him but he managed to fight it back as well.

"Is that him?" Dr Martin asked.

Milo nodded, swallowing hard to keep his stomach settled.

"Yeah, it's Kurt. Jesus, I never thought he'd eat his own pistol like that."

"I'm sorry, Milo," Dr Martin said, zipping the bag back up.

"Yeah," Milo said dully.

Without waiting for the coroner to say anything else he spun around and marched out of the morgue, practically running back down the corridor toward the exit. Once outside on the street he found a trashcan and promptly threw up in it. Breakfast, lunch and his candy bar snack were quickly in the bottom of the can. Milo wiped his mouth, ignoring the stares of passersby. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered. Every time another vet took his own life Milo felt like he'd failed. Then he hated them for having the strength to end the suffering while leaving Milo behind with the memories of it all.

The only thought that comforted him at the moment was that he wouldn't have to ID another body, not like this. He had other plans, plans that would hopefully give him back what had been taken away so long ago.

It was a quick walk back to his apartment where he grabbed the small duffel bag he'd packed that morning. Everything else was going to be sold, as is, and the money given to the Veteran center he had been working for. It wouldn't be much but maybe it would help someone where he had failed. He told himself that he didn't care anymore, despite the fact that he knew it was a lie. Still, he had made up his mind. Even if this new job didn't work out he was never coming back to New York. 

He left the apartment, going to the curb outside and hailing a cab. He instructed the driver to take him to the airport, not even bothering to look back as the car sped off towards his destination. Several hours later--after a long wait to get through the security protocols--he walked toward his flight terminal. Two men in suits, the same two men from yesterday, were waiting for him. The three boarded the plane, taking their seats and settling in for the four hour flight.

*X* *X* *X* *X*

Tayte was sitting on the transport plane feeling very out of sorts. This wasn't her usual quick, odd job. This was going to be a steady paycheck. She ran it over in her mind again. There WAS a paycheck involved right? she pushed the thoughts from her mind and returned her attention to the scenery that was passing below her as the plane made it's way through the sky. Absently she wondered where they were going, her mind wandering over the possibilities. Looking at her watch, she estimated she'd been sitting there for at least five hours or so. This place was definitely Western US. She noticed that the plane started to descend a bit and returned her attention to the window.

__

~Mountains?~ she thought to herself.

She heaved a sigh and leaned back in the chair to relax as the plane began it's final descent. 

__

"I'm so ashamed of your young lady." The last words her father spoke to her rang in her ears.

He was professor of Archeology at MIT and she'd been his little protégé. Well, she liked to let him think that anyway. Oh she loved the subject too, but honestly Archeology pay was pretty much nonexistent. Grudgingly she'd taken small incognito archeological jobs, otherwise known as 'Smash and grabs'. She hated the term 'Pot Hunter' though. She'd go in with a small crew, strip down a site, gather the artifacts and then bury the site and either sell off the loot or turn it over to an employer for pay. Even she found it disgusting, robbing the past...but what else could she do in a society that deemed Archeology frivolous and useless. She always argued that if they didn't like it, they wouldn't miss it. That was until her Father started pontificating about morals.

Earlier that day, as she sat in her father's office on campus waiting for another tongue lashing in walked some men with weaponry that would make it hard for her to refuse their invitation to take a walk. Her father even held the door open for them. She didn't understand it then, and to be honest she still didn't. The had explained that she'd been recruited for a special team of some kind but they wouldn't tell her anymore. Apparently not even her father knew more than that.

Tayte frowned. What team?

"God I hope its not some kind of Heaven's Gate Cult." She said aloud. 

The plane started to make its final descent and moments later was sitting on the tarmac. Tayte was then escorted out of the plane and placed in an unmarked black car. Despite her wish to know more all she could do was set quietly and wait until they arrived at their destination. Hopefully everything would be explained than.

*X* *X* *X* *X*

Bekki Eralc glanced at the transfer letter in her hand.

__

~No!~ her mind roared, _~It was so unfair.~_

She had finally, finally been given command of her own unit and now this? There was no way she was going to take this without a fight. She had worked hard for that command, and now it was going to be taken away from her. Not if she could help it.

She stormed down the corridor to the Squadron. Leaders office and barged in with out knocking.

"Permission to barge in sir!"

"What's up Lt?" the man behind the desk asked as he glanced up at her.

"It's this," she slammed the letter down on his desk. "I worked hard for this promotion and my own unit. You know I have. Now I get this. Demotion to Staff Sgt. and transferred to some way out place in the U.S. that no one has ever heard of. WHY?"

Squadron Leader Thomas sighed. "The orders came from high up. There is nothing I can do."

"How high? Who do i have to go and kill?"

"The PM."

Bekki stopped short. "Sorry?"

"You heard. You've been hand chosen for this mission. They need a good doctor and you're it."

"For crying out loud Sir," she threw up her hands in exasperation, "Don't they have doctors in the States?"

"They want you Bekki."

She sighed. "But demotion?"

"I'll try to get that sorted. Go home and pack Lt. Your flight leaves at 1730 hours."

Bekki stormed back to her office and threw a few things into a bag, then she went home and packed. The Air Force car came and picked her up at 1630 and drove her to the airport. There a tall man in civvies met her. "Lt Eralc?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Later Lt. This way please. Your private jet is waiting. Squadron Leader Thomas said to tell you that the decision on your rank rests with your new CO in the States but he did put in a good word for you. The chances of you remaining a Lt are pretty good."

*X* *X* *X* *X*

Sgt. 1st class Jeremy Thomas was bored. He had spent the past four days setting behind the same table listening to lies and half-truths. He was not allowed to defend himself, that was his Lawyer's job and to be honest he was failing miserably at it. The jury was stacked against him, everyone of the twelve members either friends of the general or his ex-CO's. He shook his head, causing the long braid at his neck to flop slightly at his back. With a sigh he scanned the room for any sign of salvation and thought back to how he had gotten into this predicament.

Three weeks ago SEAL team 1 was stationed in Afghan hunting terrorists and their sympathizers. The team was based out of a small village in the foothills of the mountains. They had been there for about a week, and had come to look fondly on the town. The villagers were kind and had helped them with finding hideouts and information on their targets. The women and children had taken to cleaning and cooking for the Seals while the men of the village helped them with their patrols. It was a peaceful co-existence…until the army showed up. The Army General gave the order to have everyone in the village who was not American arrested on charges of conspiring with the terrorists. The Seals balked and gave their complaints but General would heat none of it. Begrudgingly, the Seals followed the General's orders…except for Jeremy. He stood off to the side, deciding to have nothing to do with this betrayal. Outraged at the way that the Seal was acting the General did what all Generals did…he got in Jeremy's face. It was then that Jeremy's short temper finally reached it's limit. Without so much as a word he decked the General and then stole his Jeep while everyone else just stood and watched.

It took the MP's four days to catch up with him. By that time he had already been in Italy for three days. He was arrested, slapped and shipped off to America to face Court-Martial. For the prosecutors all they had to do was show the Judge his file, which was full of demotions, lack of discipline, and innumerable other little tid bits that in and of themselves would have gotten him kicked out. All his lawyer could do was show all of Jeremy's medals, which included 3 Navy Crosses, a Medal of Honor, and the promotions…all of which Jeremy had eventually lost. Of course the court didn't care about the medals and the commendations. What they had focused on were his numerous charges of insubordination.

After four days Jeremy found himself still setting behind the same table looking at a judge that suddenly seemed bothered by something. No matter how many times he went over the trial in his head he couldn't figure out what it was that had the judge so…puzzled. It all seemed clear to him, no matter how badly that clarity was for him. At a loss he finally decided that the Judge's problem was that the maximum sentence for this offence was not nearly enough in the Judge's eyes.

After what seemed like forever the Judge heaved a sigh and looked up, his eyes focusing on the defendant.

"Sgt. 1st Class Thomas," he stated, his voice booming in the small room as Jeremy rose to his feet…prepared to meet his fate, "This court has found you guilty of the charges placed before you. However, in lieu of the sentencing…I have been asked to consider an alternative."

Jeremy most likely looked as confused as he felt. In all his time in the service he did not know of anyone who he had been close enough to that they would come to his defense. Especially when charged with a crime like this.

"I can either sent you to Leavenworth to serve out the maximum 15 year sentence, serve you with a dishonorably discharge, and leave you to live the rest of your life in disgrace or…" the Judge paused here, his eyes searching over the paper before him once more to be sure he was reading this right, "I can transfer you to the Marine Core, demote you to Lance Corporal and ship you off to join a new unit who's location and name will remain unnamed on the record of this court. When considering your exemplary service in the past I am inclined to believe that with the right CO you can still be a great service to this Nation. However, it has been shown in the past that forcing you to do something has never brought about good results. Therefore, I am leaving this choice up to you."

Jeremy stood there in shock, the judge's words slowly sinking in. Once he had absorbed everything that the judge had said he tried to think of an answer. Of course the answer was simply to anyone…it just took him a while to form them in his mind so that he wouldn't sound like a complete idiot. It then took another few moments to get his mouth to work.

"Your honor," amazingly he spoke clearly, his body rigid as he faced the judge, "I would prefer the second choice. But…" he relaxed a little, a frown creasing his face, "Do I have to become a jarhead?"

The judge frowned and refused to answer to Jeremy's comment. With a sigh he gathered his papers.

"The judgement of this court is that Sgt. 1st Class Jeremy Thomas will be transferred to the Marine Cores, demoted to rank of Lance Corporal and transferred to the requesting unit. So finds the court."

With that the judge smacked his gavel on the pulpit and rose to his feet. Jeremy stood there still in shock for a moment before he was ushered out of the room into another where he signed papers, gathered his few belongings into two duffle bag. From there he was practically shoved out the back doors into a waiting car that then drove him to the airfield where he was equally unceremoniously stuffed into a small Air Force plane with blacked out windows. It took until after take off before Jeremy regained his usual witt. He was still trying to figure out what had truly happened and who had come to his rescue.

With a sigh he turned his attention to the three Air Force Special Officers that were accompanying him. A grin crossed his face as he looked at all three.

"Which one of you has the peanuts?"

*X* *X* *X* *X*


	2. SGX: Explinations

SGX  
Chapter 2: Explinations

By SGX

Abridged By Egypt

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I have received permission from all members of SGX to use their characters in this story. Only one of these characters belongs to me. The rest are © their owners (see below). SG-1 does not belong to us, nor are we making any money from this. We do it solely for our own enjoyment.

Cast:  
Gunnery Sergeant Charlie Bass: RaceGlen (race_glen@yahoo.com)  
Lance Corporal Jeremy Thomas: Jeremy J (bearskin4@juno.com)  
Lieutenant Robert 'Bobby' Dalziel: Brit (britgirlrnr@yahoo.co.uk)  
Lieutenant Bekki Eralc: Clare (Clare@revell124.plus.com)  
Milo Kinski: WhiteJazz (whitejazz98@yahoo.com)  
Tamlyn Gregory: Mayhem (MayhemNX01@aol.com)  
Tayte: RedVelvetDragon (Redvelvetdragon2@aol.com)  
Viper: Egypt (kunoichi@earthlink.net)  


  
  


"Who's that?"

"Not sure. Something to do with the new team." 

The two guards whispered back and forth to each other as the woman was led past them surrounded by ten armed guards. Before she could hear the rest of the conversation she was led into an elevator and the door closed, locking her away from the sunlight. 

A few minutes later the door opened again to reveal a very different view. It was obvious that she was on a military base, but exactly where and why was not known to her. Her captors had knocked her out as soon as they had gotten her into the car, making sure that she didn't know where she was or even how long it took to get there. She couldn't blame them. If they hadn't they'd all be dead by now and she'd be free. 

Above her head a red light began to flash as an alarm klaxon blared through the facility. There was a commotion and the guards that surrounded her were distracted for an instant. It was long enough for her. 

Without a word she turned to the nearest guard. With a few quick strokes he hit the ground and she moved onto the next, taking them all out one by one. Her movements were fast and fluid. By the time the others realized what was going on it was too late. Nearly all of them were caught off guard by her attack but she took special care not to kill any of them. The last thing she needed was the military on her ass. 

As the last man fell she didn't waste a second. Turning she ran down the hall the way she had come, her waist length black hair flying loosely behind her as she made a beeline for the elevator that had brought her here. Behind her she heard a shout, followed by the sound of many feet racing toward her. She didn't have much time...and she knew it. 

She rounded a corner and was met by a very large dark skinned man with a stoic expression. 

"STOP HER!" she heard a male voice shout from behind her. 

She lashed out at the man, her hands striking only a couple blows before he caught her right wrist and tossed her against the far wall. The wind was knocked out of her but that was nothing compared to the next feeling that gripped her. A cry of pain slipped from her lips as her body was racked with an intense pain she had never experienced before. Her entire system was paralyzed for a moment but it seemed to be enough time. The next thing she felt once the pain had started to subside was a sharp blow at the base of her neck. 

She didn't hear the thud that resounded through the hall as her body fell lifelessly to the floor in a heap. 

"Get her into a holding cell," came a gruff order from somewhere down the hall, "I don't want anyone near her until Bass gets back. He'll have to deal with this." 

*X* *X* *X* *X*

"Come on, you gotta give me at least *some* hint of where we're going? I mean, you've got me all tied up and everything, the least you could do is let a girl know what your intentions are," she cajoled over the sounds of the helicopter blades. 

The man setting across from her still said nothing, his two companions still holding the barrel of their guns level with her chest. She remained outwardly calm but inside she was seething. She hated handcuffs but at least those were fairly easy to get out of. Whatever these were they were tight enough that she couldn't maneuver her wrists to even try and pick them. 

"You know how uncomfortable these things are, don't you?" she asked with a sigh, leaning back against the seat. 

Her only answer was a smile. Things were going perfectly. No one, not even the military units that he had chosen knew why they had been chosen or even what they had been chosen for. He had planned on hitting them with it all at once, it seemed easier that way. Group shock was less shock, that and they didn't have the chance to blab to anyone about what they would be doing. 

Slowly the copter began to descend, signaling to Bass that they had arrived at their destination. With a smirk Bass exited the helicopter once it landed, the two guards assisting Tamlyn out of the copter and escorting her behind Bass. He had to admit he felt much better about being in front with her hands secured snuggly behind her back. 

In corridor A Bass encountered what to him was an amusing image. General Hammond, along with a certain British Lt. walking down the corridor toward him. He nodded to the guards and pointed down the hall towards the brig. 

"Take our guest to the holding cells," he instructed, "Put her in the cell across from our other...new friend. We'll need to get everyone together soon enough, best they meet now." 

The guards nodded and guided Tamlyn down the hall toward the cell that was indicated. 

"Cell?" Tamlyn yelled, dragging her feet in a vain attempt to stop her movement in that direction, "What cell? You are NOT locking me up! Damn it! What the hell am I doing here?" 

Everyone ignored her, the guards finally resorting to dragging her down the corridor. She fought them the entire way, kicking and screaming in an effort to get free. Her struggle was in vain. In the end she was tossed in a cell, the door slammed behind her with a deafening finality. The guard smirked at her through the bars before he stepped out of the room and closed the large metal door behind him. 

"Hey!! Aren't you at least going to take these damn things off?" she kicked at the wall, "Hey!" 

_~Ok, ok... don't panic, Tam. Get a grip.~_ she thought. 

She tried to concentrated on something else, anything else besides the predicament she was in. First she checked the cell door for a way out, wondering if maybe they had forgotten something. She found nothing, not even a loose weld. 

"Damn it!" she yelled again and kicked the door once more for good measure. 

With a sigh she sat down on the bed and swore the next person that came through that door was going to get *way* more than they bargained for. 

*X* *X* *X* *X*

"Lt Dalziel, meet Gunnery Sergeant Bass." Hammond motioned to the young Brit standing next to him, then turned his full attention to the Gunny before him. "Bass, I see the other member of your team has arrived. We've just gotten word that your final two members are in transit. The doctor's already arrived and is on route with her escort and your other member has just boarded his plane. He should arrive within 2 hours." 

Lt. Dalziel looked quizzically from the Gunny to the General. 

"Other member?" he asked, "In chains General? A Gunnery sergeant running the unit? What kind of team is this?!" 

Bass stepped forward coming almost nose to nose with the Lt. His eyes were ice, void of all emotion. From the look he was giving the Lt. he was more likely to snap the young man's neck than look at him. 

"My kind." the Gunny's voice was just as cold as his eyes. "And now, your kind. You're under my command now...let's not forget that. For Queen and country and all that." 

The way he said the last line made it sound more like an insult than a pledge. It made Dalziel bristle but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Slugging a commanding officer was grounds for court-martial. 

"I'm not calling you sir." 

Bass had turned to leave. When he heard the Lt's words he simply waved his hand in a dismissing manner. 

"I don't expect you to." he said arrogantly, "I'm a Marine. We work for a living. Call me Gunnery Sergeant." 

*X* *X* *X* *X*

Tamlyn paced in her cell, cursing none too silently. It all came down to one thing, she was locked up and that was something she could not stand. It irritated her to no end, and was one of the few times in her life that she felt... *trapped*. She didn't mind tight spaces, her life was full of them. But *locked* spaces were another thing entirely. 

It didn't help matters that her hands were still tied and she couldn't get to her picks. She stopped pacing for a moment and turned her attention to the door of the room. 

"Hello? Come on guys? My hands are fallin' asleep!" 

Her only answer was silence. 

"I know SOMEONE'S there! At least talk to me so I won't be so damn bored anymore!" she said with frustration. 

She resisted the urge to kick at the wall yet again. Her toe already hurt from the first 20 or so times. 

"This absolutely SUCKS!" 

Across the room her 'cellmate' sat silently in her own cell and stared at the door, trying to ignore the woman who was ranting in the cell across from her. The headache that she woke up with had slowly subsided leaving her with a myriad of questions. Why was she here, better yet why was she still alive and not in some high security prison? It was obvious that whoever held her knew she was dangerous, so why... 

Her thoughts were interrupted by voices outside the door. She looked up but did not move from where she sat on the bottom bunk hidden in shadows. Slowly, the door opened and the large dark skinned man from the hallway stepped into the room. At first he turned his attention to the young woman in the other cell. She had suddenly become very quite once he had entered the room, her face wearing a look that was something between awe and seething anger. She seemed to overcome it quickly though, turning around and motioning to her hand restraints. He gave her an apologetic look and then turned his attention toward the other cell, his brown eyes seeming to see the woman despite her attempt to conceal herself in the shadows of the lower bunk. He said nothing for a moment, they simply stared at each other in silence. When he finally did speak his words shocked her. 

"Are you injured?" 

His deep rich voice filled the room with a warmth that had not been there before but it was his words that caught her off guard. No one had ever been worried about her well being...not since Kevin. Luckily her face was hidden in shadow so that none saw the look of shock that crossed her features. 

"No." 

The single word that slipped from her mouth was almost musical, destroying her intimidating exterior and replacing it with one that only enhanced her dark beauty. 

"Forgive my actions," again the rich, warm voice, "We could not allow your departure." 

"I understand." 

He looked at her for a moment before bowing slightly and turning to leave. There were many things she wanted to say but knew that her questions would be answered in time. So she simply let him go...intending on returning to her own contemplation. Her 'cellmate' seemed to have other ideas. 

Once again she began her pacing and ranting. It was enough to give Viper a headache. She never could understand the impatience of others. This girl had been here for twenty minutes and hadn't shut up the entire time. Her head was starting to pound from the girl's constant yelling. Had she a knife with her she may have been compelled to throw it across the room at the woman. 

Still, she sat silently and patiently in the shadows waiting for her captors to reveal the reason that she was being held. Her mind had wandered over a few of the possibilities but had not as of yet settled on one. Instead she simply waited...but the other was really starting to get on her nerves. 

"They will come when they are ready." 

Her words were simple and almost a whisper. She didn't expect the woman to hear her but then that was what she was trained for...to remain inconspicuous. 

The young woman stopped pacing abruptly, her eyes coming to rest on the bottom bunk of the cell across from her. She had known that there was someone there when the large dark man had come in and spoken to them. However, up until that moment she had not known that the other was a woman. The conversation between the other and the dark man had been silent and at the time it had taken place she had been to upset that he would not release her hands too pay much attention. 

"Hello," Tamlyn said again, this time directed at the cell across from her, "Look I know you're there. I have good ears. And I don't think that guy was talking to himself." 

She waited for an answer...but none came. By this time she was starting to think that everyone was conspiring to drive her crazy. 

"Fine, have it your way whoever you are. I just thought it MIGHT be nice to compare notes, since we're apparently in the same situation here." 

She backed up against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. 

"I knew I should have walked away." she whispered to herself, "I just *knew* it!" 

The woman may have good ears, but her eyesight was only marginal. How did one expect to do a job in the dark if they could not see a figure in the shadows? Many of the people that Viper had encountered lately had really been lacking in the skills department. She was surprised at how far they had gotten with such meager skills. Still, she was not one to condemn them. It was their life...and they chose to live or die as they wished. 

"Our situations are not exactly the same," once again her gentle voice broke the silence, "I am not bound...nor am I frantic to get out." 

Tamlyn looked up from her position on the floor, at least someone was talking to her now, "Good for you. I'm so glad you can take being...caged so well." 

She stayed on the floor, and leaned her head back against the wall. 

"I, on the other hand, hate it, to be honest. And for me, being honest is a neat trick." 

She was still trying to maneuver her hands behind her, and her wrists were becoming sore with the effort but she finally managed to strain them enough to get at one of the picks she always had on her belt. 

"About time," she muttered. 

She felt around for a release mechanism and with her thumb and forefinger, managed to get at the lock and release it with a click that she felt more than heard. A relieved sigh slipped past her lips as she brought her hands around to rub at her wrists. Picking up the strange contraption she threw it out of the cell and into the open area of the room. 

"It's about damn time!" she muttered, her attention now focused on returning circulation to her wrists. 

*X* *X* *X* *X*

Bass moved down the hall toward the cell block flanked by what he had come to affectionately call his 'honor' guard. 

_~As if I had any,~_ he reflected with a wry smile. 

Halfway down the hall he nodded respectfully to the same large dark skinned man who had so easily whumped Viper earlier. Smirking softly he continued to the door of the cells that were occupied by his 'people'. Without even a word the guard on the outside opened the door for the group, taking up a position to the right of the now open door. 

Bass entered the room with an authority that he knew he had, the men behind him taking up the positions that he had told them to. They all hefted their guns, six of them aiming at Viper while only one took up a position facing Tamlyn. 

As soon as Bass stepped into the room Viper's mind went to work planning all the many ways that she could kill him. At this point she was in no position to do anything but that did not change the training that had ordered her mind since childhood. Plan how to kill them from the beginning, once that is done you decipher if they deserve it. 

Tamlyn gave Bass a frown as he opened her cell first. To tell the truth she was a bit insulted. The woman across from her had six…SIX guns aimed at her while Tamlyn only got one. It almost made her feel insignificant. Not to mention a bit paranoid. Apparently that woman was dangerous…which begged the question of why they were both here. What did they want from them? 

Stepping free of the cell a bit too quickly she stopped just short of the gun that was pointed at her head. With a frown she crossed her arms over her chest and waited to find out what came next. She seriously hoped it wasn't a firing squad. 

Nodding to the guard who was covering Tamlyn Bass turned to Viper's cell. He could see her outline in the shadows but no detail. He was sure that was how she liked it but now it was time for her to come out of the shadows…for a while anyway. 

The fact that all but one of his armed guards had their guns trained on her made her smile slightly, an action that was hidden by the shadows in which she still sat. It was apparent that he knew her reputation and was making sure that he did not have a repeat of earlier. 

"Now," he said as he stepped toward her cell, keys in hand, "Are you going to be a good girl if we let you out? Or will I have to call on our new mutual friend?" 

She studied him for a moment trying to gauge his intentions. If he had wanted her dead then he would have killed her already. So it was apparent that he wanted her for something else. Slowly she got up from her bunk and stepped toward the bars. Her face held no emotion, and her jet black hair moved slightly as she nodded her consent. 

Satisfied with the nod Bass leaned in and unlocked the door before slowly moving out of the way. Per his instructions, two of the guards shouldered their weapons and swooped in to restrain her hands quickly and efficiently while the others kept their guns trained on her. There was no lax movement, nothing wasted. They all knew what she could do, Bass had been sure that they all watched the video from earlier very closely before he came to get her. He had been working with these men for weeks to get them ready for this. He had drilled them constantly, trying to remove the arrogance that all military men held. He was sure that more than anything the video had taken that arrogance out of them for sure. There was something humbling about seeing a small, unarmed woman take out ten men by herself. 

Satisfied that she was securely held he moved toward the door. He exited the room first, followed by Tamlyn and her guard. Lastly came Viper. The two that held her strode beside her, each move smooth and calculated. Behind her came the other four guards, their guns still leveled at her back. In her mind she thought about how she could get out of this, her mind working even though she had no plans of doing anything. 

As they turned the corner at the end of the hall a movement caught her eye. She looked to the right to see the dark man from before standing firmly in the hallway with his arms crossed over his massive chest. She gave him a slight nod, one side of her mouth quirking up as if to say 'Next time will be different'. He made no move to answer. Instead he simply quirked an eyebrow…just before the doors closed and the elevator began moving deeper into the mountain. 

*X* *X* *X* *X*

Bass walked down the line of people who stood before the blast doors in the upper conference room. A doctor, an anthropologist, a demolition man, a thief, an assassin, and a jerk. There was still one member missing but he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to keep the schedule, the new one could catch up when he got here. 

Turning toward his 'crew' he looked them over. They were all still clad in civilian garb, even the officers but that didn't matter now. What was important was that the timing was right. Timing was everything in this job. He waited a few seconds more, until he felt that familiar rumble under his feet. With a smile he took up a position just to the right and in front of the group. Everything was ready…it was time to tell these people why they were here. 

"I'm not going to pussyfoot around," he said gruffly as he looked at each of the six people before him, "You're here because you're the best there is at what you do. I'm in charge because of the same reason. We will be taking on missions that no one else can, or wants to do. Before any of you even think about refusing, especially a certain pair," he shot a glare at Viper and Tamlyn, "Let me tell you that you have absa-friggen-lutely no choice in the matter. Your Leaders have agreed to this, and of course for the other two of you legally you have no rights…so that clears up that." 

He stood a bit taller now, his arrogance showing the more he said. From down the line Viper scowled. Had it not been for the two men STILL holding her back she probably would have taken great pleasure in kicking his ass right about now. She had taken great pains to become a citizen of this country, and now that was all taken away. If she ever did get her hands on Bass…he would be sorry he had ever heard of her. 

"We will be assassins," Bass continued, his hands now clasped behind his back, "recon, demolitionists, and thieves. Everything that you people excel at." 

"Excuse me, but, I'm not too keen on killing and stuff....." Tayte started, then withered slightly under the stare that Bass shot her. "...I'll be quiet now." Her voice had turned to a whisper as she folded her arms in front of her and rubbed her neck with embarrassment. 

"As I was saying," Bass continued, "We are going to be all those things. However, we are not going to be doing them on this planet." 

He could see that the 'Not on this planet' part had gotten their attention. Already Bass could see a curiosity creeping across all their faces. Well, most of their faces. It was just the reaction he was looking for. 

"Not on this planet, as in what? Pluto?" Tamlyn asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Ignoring Tamlyn's comment, and with a satisfied grin, he nodded to the private who stood near the blast door controls. The young man replied with a nod of his own as he reached over and activated the controls. With a loud hum the door began to raise, slowly revealing the marvel that hid behind it. 

"Ladies and gentleman…The Stargate." 

It shimmered like liquid mercury, it's own blue light flooding the conference room and reflecting on the faces of all who stood there. The looks of amazement were expected, as were the few gasps that were heard in the room. The gathered men from the facility had seen it all before. In fact, they had all had much the same reaction their first time seeing the gate. It was a wonder, a thing of beauty that was without equal. And yet despite that beauty, it held a danger that was unparalleled. That was why they were all here…to help combat that danger and hopefully to help hold it at bay. 

Bobby stared at the shimmering blue pool in amazement. It's beauty was not lost to him. Whether it was truly a gate to another world or not was still debatable. 

He chanced a look around at the ill assorted team that he was expected…no, forced to join. Apart from Hammond no one, himself included, was in uniform. Most of the others didn't look in the least military. There were four women and one other man apart from himself. 

Two of the four women were exotic looking to say the least. He remembered seeing one of them led away in restraints earlier. Now that he got a better look at her he noted her soft features and shoulder length brown hair. She had a figure that any woman would kill for but them again so did the other exotic beauty. However, the second one had an air of danger about her. She was definitely of oriental descent though Bobby couldn't tell if it was Chinese or Japanese. Her jet black hair hung loosely to her waist, her face holding no expression as she stared almost uninterested at the Stargate. 

The other women looked a little more ordinary although both were very attractive. One was blonde, and the other sported auburn hair. Both wore it short giving the impression that they were career oriented. The blonde wore glasses, her form a bit plumper than the others but no less attractive. 

The only other man was a bit older with a military air about him. He wore a military regulation haircut that was a mucky brown mixed with specks of gray. His features were weathered and etched with a grit that Bobby had seen in many other servicemen, combat experience. From the profiles that he was able to read from Hammond's desk while he wasn't looking he assumed that this was the demolition expert. Absently he wondered what they were going to blow up. 

With a silent sigh he shook his head truly wondering at the weird kind of set up this was. Despite himself he was feeling a little bit of excitement at the prospect of working with this group. It was certain to be dangerous and to be honest he still wasn't very sure where he fit in. He had no special skills apart from being a damn good submariner. However, he knew that he would have to wait to find out. It was more than apparent that Bass didn't believe in giving out any more than the most basic of information 

He had disliked Bass at first sight and at second sight still could not see any redeeming feature in the man. The gunnery sergeant was arrogant and no respector of rank. Contrary to what Bass probably thought Bobby had no wish to command the team. How the hell could he command when he had absolutely no idea what was happening. He did however, expect the respect commensurate with his rank. He'd worked hard to be promoted to Lieutenant and he'd been that close to Lieutenant Commander and now it looked as if it was all for naught. That did not set well with him and despite his best efforts , or perhaps because of them, he saw it as Bass's fault. 

Bekki Eralc, who as far as she was concerned was still a Lt until told otherwise, stared on in amazement. The shimmering stone circle before her was breathtaking. A Stargate? Was it really a doorway to somewhere else? Or was her jet lag worse than she thought? She glanced down the line at the others trying to gauge their reactions. Most of them wore the same expression, pure and utter amazement. The look on the CO's face was expected. He had seen this before and seemed to be simply enjoying the reactions of the others. The oriental woman on the other hand seemed bored. 

What Bass had said again came to mind. If they really were going to another 'world', which is what Bass had implied, she would need to stock up on her med order. No wonder they had wanted her. Her own command? This was better by far. 

Tamlyn had never seen anything like this before, she doubted many had. It was big, shiny and quite hypnotic. It probably wouldn't fit in her pocket, though. 

"Great special effects." she said with a glance at the others, trying to belay some of her amazement with her sarcasm, "So, let me get this straight. We're supposed to, what? Go through that thing, go to another planet and…you want me to pick E.T.'s lock or something?" 

Several looks of annoyance were shot her way, eliciting a frown from her delicate features. 

"What?" she asked almost innocently, "This all just sounds like something from a movie! Don't tell me you're all buying this." she looked at Bass, her frown still in place. "You can't be serious about this?" 

The smirk that still graced Bass's face was enough to convince her. 

"Jeez, you are serious." 

Tayte's mouth dropped open for a few moments and then her natural curiosity got the better of her. 

"What's a Stargate?" she asked, her inner geek taking over as her eyes focused on the strange hieroglyphics, her mind already formulating translations based on what she knew. "It looks Egyptian." 

"It looks more like a lop-sided pool of water." Milo grunted, a frown firmly planted on his face. 

To be honest it was the comment that Bass had made about 'not on this planet' that had first gotten his attention. However, he could not find himself getting excited about all of this. Yes, the gate was amazing and unlike anything he had ever seen but something still didn't make sense. Call him old fashioned but if this was the kind of team that he thought it was it made no sense for it to be half women. 

It wasn't truly his fault. The army he had grown up in wouldn't even let women fire a gun. Nowadays things were different but that did nothing to change what had been drilled into him during his time in the service. Women were not meant for this kind of work, plain and simple. He wasn't sexist, nor was he assuming that they couldn't do the job. It was just that decade old training that was seeping through to the present day. Despite that he vowed to give them a chance. He knew many woman who did men's work these days and who were damned good at it. Perhaps these women, despite their very feminine looks, would surprise him. 

*X* *X* *X* *X*

  
  
  


Chapter 1 Home Chapter 3


	3. SGX: The Offer

SGX: The Offer

By SGX

Abridged By Egypt

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I have received permission from all members of SGX to use their characters in this story. Only one of these characters belongs to me. The rest are © their owners (see below). SG-1 does not belong to us, nor are we making any money from this. We do it solely for our own enjoyment.

Cast:  
Gunnery Sergeant Charlie Bass: RaceGlen  
Lance Corporal Jeremy Thomas: Jeremy J.  
Lieutenant Robert 'Bobby' Dalziel: Brit  
Lieutenant Bekki Eralc: Clare  
Milo Kinski: WhiteJazz  
Tamlyn Gregory: Mayhem  
Tayte: RedVelvetDragon  
Viper: Egypt

He let the newbies gaze at the gate for a few more minutes and make, what Bass was sure they assume to be pithy comments, before he ushered them all into the conference room. Viper's chair was bolted to the floor, her hands cuffed to the armrests so that she could only move them a total of 5 inches from the chair. He wanted to be sure that she was not going anywhere.

The next three hours were a fun filled romp of images, information, and date. Actually, it was the most boring thing Bass had been forced to set through, but that was probably because this was the third time he was hearing it. It was hard to believe, for him at least, that anyone could make a real life story about future tech, aliens and betrayal boring as all sin. Still, whoever designed these briefings had done an excellent job of it. The briefing covered almost everything. The Gou'auld, the Jaffa, the Tok'ra, Ra, the first SG mission, Apophis, Anubis, and several other things. It was designed to give as much information as possible to new recruits in an attempt to prepare them for what they were about to step into.

Tamlyn couldn't believe what she was seeing, literally couldn't believe it. How on Earth, or off it (as the case seemed to be), could any of it be true? Aliens? Traveling through space to other planets? Slugs that crawled into people and took them over? If she hadn't seen all of the mountains and military guys on the way in, she would have sworn she was still in southern California.

She looked around at all the others, most of them seemed like reasonable people. Even the guy that grabbed her seemed to have a good grasp on reality, and he believed it. She shook her head, there had to be a catch somewhere.

Bobby's mind felt full to overflowing with all the new information he'd tried to assimilate during the briefing. If he'd seen this on a TV show he would have dismissed it as escapist, far fetched nonsense. The boring presentation of the briefing actually made it all seem far more possible than a more vivid one would have done.

Bobby believed that the Stargate was a pathway to other worlds. His stomach clenched at the thought of using it but he couldn't wait. He smiled inwardly remembering an obsession with Star Trek in his early teens. Well he was certainly 'boldly going.'

Once the briefing was finished and the lights came back up Bass sat back in his chair and stared around the room. Hammond had chosen to set this briefing out and the only non X personnel in the room were Viper's two new left feet. Drumming his fingers on the desk he regarded each of his 'crew' before he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Now you know," he said, "The truth isn't out there, it's in this room. As to why your all here, that is a bit simpler. You are all, as of this moment, part of the new SG-X. The new president has been looking over the reports for SG's 1-9 and quite frankly he's a bit disappointed. SG-1 does great work mind you, but he feels that it is time to go on the offensive. That's what we are here for."

Wow! thought Bekki, again. That word kept occurring to her. Was this for real or what? It sounded more like a TV program but the look on Bass's face told her that he believed it. From what she could gather they would be put on active duty. That was something that she had not expected and to be honest she was not really sure she liked it.

He pointed at each one of the group in turn, starting with the new demolitions expert. He smirked, his eyes almost lighting up with enthusiasm. This was his team.

"You're here to blow things up. You're here to patch us up when we get busted."

Patch them up? That was one way to describe what Bekki did. She was the best surgeon in the RAF, why else would she have been given command of her own med unit at the rank of Lt. She had seen active duty in the gulf, her first service after leaving med school and joining the air force. She noticed there was another Brit here. No doubt these Americans would assume they knew each other. When in reality she didn't know any of these people and quite frankly didn't know if she wanted to.

"You're here to learn the Gou'auld tech and be our resident translator. We have an expert to ready to help you doctor. You," Bass pointed at Bobby, "You're here to lead the team when I'm other wise indisposes."

Bass's words shocked Bobby just a little. He supposed that the only special skill he had was leadership but it hit home hard the way that Bass put it. 'Indisposed', useful word that, it could mean anything, and anything was what could happen with this team. They literally would have no idea what they might encounter next. He guessed that Bass would have to trust him although he knew the man didn't like him. Well the feeling was mutual.

"You two…however," he said, turning to Tamlyn and Viper, "Are a bit more complicated. See, we're going to be killing people of course so that is where you come in Viper. For those hard to reach victims, the ones that we would not normally be able to get to. And you, Miss Tamlyn. We are going to be getting into places where we will need data, or just general things, recovered. That is where you come in. And while we are on the subject let's address those thoughts that you are both having. Should some or any of us die under mysterious circumstanced on another world, should any of us not return, should you be the only ones to return, should one of us die here or if you kill, maim, or hurt any of us, run away or refuse to do this…there is not anyplace in the universe that you will be safe. We won't send the cops after you. There will be no trial. No juries. Just a death squad. And yes, we do have those. I like to call them our little jacked up cyber ninjas. I actually know quite a few of them. So, the choice is yours."

"Ultimatums? You grab me out of the middle of a job, a very profitable job, and you say 'join or die'?" Tamlyn was incredulous and was liking this less and less. She hated being threatened, and detested ultimatums. He had just done both in no uncertain terms.

He just stared at her. Trouble was, she didn't doubt for a second that if she tried to take one step out that door without a by-your-leave, she would be dead before the second footfall. The 'tell-it-like-it-is' attitude the man had was probably the only thing at the moment that she respected about him.

The other trouble was, damn it if she wasn't intrigued by all of it? What if, just what if, it was all true? How many thieves got a chance to steal objects from another world?

Bass smirked, his trade mark 'Sam Neil, I'm a jackass' smirk before leaning back in his chair again. He tossed a key in front of Viper, well within reach of her cuffed hands.

"I leave it in your hands."

Viper looked at the keys, then back up at Bass. She had spent the last three hours setting still and watching. Despite being pissed that he had her 'chained' to her chair like a dog, she had to admit that the basis of what they had just shown her was possible, if improbable. His threat about any of the team ending up dead fell on def ears. She didn't care, not like she had a life to begin with. Besides, what made him think he could dictate her actions anyway. Wasn't that just like men. However, the idea of going to another planet was thrilling...although she would never let him know that, or anyone else for that matter.

Tamlyn tapped her fingers on the table top, the only sign she showed that she was uncertain of her decision. A part of her thought, hell take your chances and run. The much larger part of her very much liked breathing on a regular basis.

What if...?

"Fine, I guess I'll stay among the living... for now," was her only other comment.

Bobby stood up. "Does that apply to the rest of us, Gunnery Sergeant? Are you going to have us killed too if we don't play nice with you. I take it we're all replaceable. Very sorry Admiral Dalziel, little accident with his sports car. The US Government regret and all that tosh. That's why you got rid of my girl friend isn't it. Wouldn't do to have a TV journalist looking too closely at what happened to her partner would it?"

Did that last part apply to Bekki too, or just the two (for lack of a better word) criminals? She heard Bobby ask the very same question so she chose to remain silent and await the answer. He, the one Bass called Bobby, was RN by the looks of it. She could tell that he was about as thrilled to be here as the rest of them were. Something they did have in common apart from both being English. She looked at Bass, anxious to see how he would respond to such an early challenge from his 2IC.

Bass grunted. Defiance. It was all he needed at the beginning of this little project. Glaring around the room, her rubbed his chin in thought as he stared at each of them then pointed his finger at Bobby.

"No," Bass answered the Brit, "You won't be killed...Bob. But I do hear Ice Station Zulu is looking for a new commander. They measure terms on that iceberg in epochs."

"Well that's reassuring," Bobby muttered as he looked Bass up and down, a smirk crossing his features. "As for Ice Station Zulu I guess I've sailed underneath that a few times without your people even being aware of it. After spending 6 months at a time under the ice that threat really doesn't bother me any."

Bass shot Bobby a scowl before he turned towards the other four legitimate members and raised an eyebrow. Once again his fingers drummed on the table, his eyes moving to each in turn before he leaned back in his chair again. He was about to speak when the door swung open and a tall young man with brown hair stepped in. He walked to the end of the table and dropped his duffle bag on the floor before giving a salute.

"Jarhead Lance Corporal Jeremy Thomas, reporting as ordered."

Bass scowled at the man but ignored him, much as the rest of the team did. Instead of paying him head he pressed on with what he was about to say.

"What do the rest of you have to look forward too, Really?" he asked, that smirk once again twisting his features, "I mean honestly. You, Tayte. Research with no funding? Here, you can explore new civilizations, new worlds, the past and the future at the same time. Unlimited funds. You, Milo. No job. Your friends are leaving you one by one. No purpose in life. Here, you have a purpose. Eralc. You could command a unit in some piker country if you want. Or you could make a real change. Save millions of lives by keeping us going. Or you, Jeremy. Hmm? Court-martialed. Dishonorable discharge, possible jail time. Not too old to shank prisoners for cigs are you? Here your training is put to good use."

"What about my assets?" Viper asked, still setting there as she had been for the past tree hours, "Do I loose all that when I become one of the Government's little pit bulls, or do I actually get to keep what I have spent my entire life building up?"

Bass turned to the two villains, that smirk still on his face.

"No, Viper." he said, almost disappointed that she showed no form of emotion, "Your accounts are frozen right now. As are yours Tamlyn. When SG-X officially disbands your accounts will be released on a discretionary basis, enough so you can live nice, normal, happy lives. And of course, you'll be monitored. Tagged, bagged, and returned to your natural environment so to speak. As for payment, and this goes for all of you, you will be paid for your services here. Enough to have yourself some fun, a few dollars in your pocket. Enough to live a life. But than again, if the Corps wanted you to have a life, they'll issue you one at boot."

Tamlyn's eyes flashed a brief hint of anger that he could be so... casual about what he was doing to her life right now. Granted, she felt more often than not she was living on borrowed time anyhow, but he was speaking to her like she was some damned catch and release!

"I had a life, thank you very much. It may not seem like much of one to you or anyone else in this room, but it was mine," she said in clipped tones. Fact of the matter was, it was the only thing that probably was hers. "Look, I know who…what…I am and I damn well know what most everyone in here thinks of that. I'm a thief, and as you said, a good one."

She looked directly at him, "I've already agreed to be a part of this. God knows why, but I have. You keep your word, I'll keep mine. Honor among thieves, you might say. And don't mistake me, you are a thief too. You just stole my life."

"No." Viper's voice was soft but filled with defiance. She looked up in time to see Bass turn around and give her a scowl. She simply shrugged. She was not going to set back and let any man bully her. The thief may just lay down and allow herself to be trampled on but Viper wasn't about to let that happen to her.

"You said it yourself." she said, her voice and her face still showing no emotion, "I am here because I am the best there is at what I do. Which means, if you kill me you have to SETTLE for the next best which means you will have a hole in your team."

His frown deepened, but she continued on.

"You either unfreeze my accounts and assets now or I will walk out of here, and you will have to kill me. Then you will be short one member. Like you said before there is no way for me to hide from you...so what do you have to fear? Release my accounts, and then I will cooperate with you willingly."

Bass stood up slowly and moved to stand behind his chair, gripping the back as he leaned forward and stared at the others in the room.

"This meeting is adjourned," he said a bit too gruffly, "If you will all follow the corridor signs towards 3-Charlie, the Barracks. You will all be rooming together for now. I suggest you get in there, tucked in. Boot starts early. And someone please explain to officer fresh meat there," he jerked his thumb in Jeremy's direction, "What I just went over while you're walking!"

Tamlyn stood up from the table, seriously considering saying more. But she had said too much already, damn it. She turned on her heels and walked out of the room without saying another word.

Bobby waited until Bass had finished, then turned to him again. His amusement at the defiance of the 'assassin' and the thief' apparent in his eyes. Bass wasn't going to have it all his own way with those two.

"Just one small item that I would like to mention Mr. Bass." He spoke quietly so that the others wouldn't hear him. "When we are off world and I am under your command I guess you can call me whatever you like. While we are on this base, which I am led to understand is still under military control you will call me Lieutenant. I don't expect Sir; I haven't earned that from you, yet. My family and friends call me Bobby. Acquaintances use Robert, my girlfriends, in the throes of passion call me… many things. But no one and I mean no one calls me Bob' and after this one time I will not answer to it."

He met Bass's eyes and smiled. "If you remember that Mr. Bass I would be grateful."

He looked at the others who were leaving for the barracks, wondering if rooming together actually meant that all of them would be sleeping in the same room. He was used to crowded conditions on the boats of

course but even in today's enlightened times the Royal Navy still doesn't have female personnel on board submarines. And what was boot'? He'd never thought of Americans as speaking a foreign language before but he realized that he would not only have to get used to being called Lootenant' but that there was a whole new terminology that he would have to learn.

He looked at the four women again and idly wondered if Bass had chosen them for their looks as well as their very special talents in other fields. Well gorgeous as they all were he didn't believe in mixing business with pleasure.

Bass stared at Viper until everyone else had cleared out. Once the room was empty he moved around to a cabinet next to the wall and pulled out a small remote. Holding it towards the TV screen he pushed a button with as much flair as he could muster. The display turned on, five different numbered accounts popping up on the screen. He turned and looked at Viper, his eyes locking with hers.

"Look familar?" he asked, his voice oozing arrogance, "I hope so. Those are your accounts. It's funny how all of that money is just data right now. Ready to be used…transferred...deleted.

He pressed another button on the remote and the page on the screen blinked once. There was now only four numbers left. The fifth one, the smallest account, was missing. He shook his head and put the remote into his jacket pocket. Leaning forward on the back of the chair he looked into her eyes again. He could see it, murderous rage in those smokey depths. The desire to reach out and strangle him. He would give himself fair odds, 50/50 on a good day. Then again, she was the best there was at death. That was why she was here.

She hated him. God how she hated him. If it wasn't for the guards around her she would have killed him right then and there. How dare he take everything away from her. Her money and her possessions were all she had left. Unlike all the others that were here she had no family, no boyfriend, no children, nothing. Now she couldn't even keep her yearly appointment. Her face remained stoic even as the anger boiled up inside. One day she vowed, one day she would pay him back for what he had done to her.

"I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this," he said, "Really. But, you left me no choice. You now have four accounts left. The one that's gone was one of the low end ones, only a few hundred thousand in it. Now, the terms of my original deal stands. Want to see what having only three accounts feels like?

He watched, halfway expecting her to defy him again. Instead she simply shook her head and stood up. When her eyes met his that anger was still there but it was underplayed by resignation. She nodded once in affirmation to his deal. A smile spread across his face and he nodded to the two guards to take her towards the barracks.

He knew it was going to happen one day, a fight between them. It was inevitable. However, as long as he kept his leverage he could postpone it. The question was how long could he postpone it?

Once Viper had left the side door on the opposite side of the room opened. A gray haired man wearing an SGC uniform stepped in and made his way to the table.

"I thought you were going to try…oh what was the word…nice?"

"I know Jack," Bass said with a sigh, "But if what you found out is true we don't have time to lollygag and play nice. This one's mine."

The older man nodded, then turned to stare at the star map on the opposite wall. Bass followed his line of sight, their eyes focusing on the same point. For one it was a point of perspective, for the other a point of no return.


End file.
